Screwing With You
by Meant For No One
Summary: A theif and a star are best friends. Zidane/Tidus
1. Chapter 1

Playing by yourself with a blitz ball isn't something I'd call entertainment but whatever I do it anyway because my dad is the best and I want to be as great as him one day! "What are you doing?" A voice asked from somewhere behind me. I turned and blinked in surprise. Bodyguards are supposed to be watching me so that I don't get hurt or talked to by strangers.

The kid had a blond monkey tail with blond hair and blue eyes. I frowned at the odd boy and glared. "I'm training to be the best blitz ball player in the world." I informed him with an annoyed tone.

"Oh... I guess this is a sucky day for you." The boy said softly with a look of knowingness and a small smile. I stared at him and clutched my ball to me tightly. I don't like this kid.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling my cheeks get red as the boy walked up to me so that we were almost touching. Playgrounds are supposed to be safe... The boy leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear.

"If your some rich man's brat then that means I get to to steal something worthwhile today." He whispered then kissed me on the cheek and stole my ball.

I stared after him in shock and anger because that ball is my dad's. He used it when he was a kid and it could have paid for my schooling! I guess that's why the kid wanted to steal it. Smiling to myself I touched my cheek. A boy out in the world thinks he phased me but he really didn't. When I become the bestest blitz ball player in the world I'll track him down and beat him up then ask for him to go out and get the ball back.

At the time I was too young so I didn't realize seeing him again would mean much more later on.


	2. Chapter 2

That boy's guards were so easy to slip by, it made me wonder if they were even trying. Or maybe I was just that good. ….I think I'm just that good.

And that little boy looked so lonely. This would either be easy or hard, considering I'm taking his only source of entertainment right now. I didn't even know what the heck the thing he was kicking around was.

"What are you doing?" I ask walking up to him, studying what he was doing trying to figure it out.

He frowned at me and glared. Very friendly. It's a wonder how no one was playing with him right now with that polite of an attitude. "I'm training to be the best blitz ball player in the world," he informed me with an annoyed tone. He was just getting more impressive by the second. Really, I didn't care if I hurt him with his rudeness level this high.

"Oh... I guess this is a sucky day for you." I said clasping my hands behind my back and giving him a knowing look. I'm guessing his ball was a blitz ball. And it was probably expensive if the gaurds were any tell. He gripped his ball tighter to his chest.

"What are you talking about?" His face slowly went red as I stepped closer and closer to him. I placed my face next to his, my lips near his ear, and our cheeks almost touching. I liked it here. The mocking way it was making him all nervous. It was good.

"If your some rich man's brat then that means I get to to steal something worthwhile today," I said before kissing his check and sliding the ball from his hands and walking away, my tail waving slightly behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the back of the class listening to the kids talk about anything and everything and for a while I didn't care until they mentioned my dad. "He's amazing!" Selphie smiled dreamily looking at his picture in a magazine. I glared at her but said nothing until a familiar face entered the room.

"Oh look it's the rich boy." He said looking at me.

"Oh look it's the thief." I called back getting annoyed. I like talking to him more than thinking of their love of my father.

"The name's Zidane." He informed me heading over to me seat.

"Mine is Tidus." I said softly and began to look at my own magazine. It was full of pictures of amazing blitz ball players. All the pictures of my dad were already ripped out so I only had the good stuff.

"Rich boy still likes to play with balls?" I glared at him in annoyance.

"Give me back my other magazine and the munny bag you stole." I growled feeling so tired and upset. Everyone here only obsesses over my dad and no one cares about me even though I'm doing great and am the best player in my school.

Zidane tossed me my stuff but flashed a sly smile.I think I like this thief better than anything else in my life. "Do you want to be friends?" I asked softly looking up at him ready to feel a bit happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends? Really? After I steal from him? I didn't see why not. Sure, he was really rude back when we first met, but whatever. I'll have a friend. Meaning I'll get out of the orphanage more. Hopefully.

"Sure. I'll be your friend," I reply with a smile that could con the best of them. It's not that I wasn't happy or anything. It's just that I was probably going to use this as an excuse to steal more.

"Really?" He asks look up at me, with bright blue eyes wide in shock.

"No, I'm joking. I hate you," I reply with a roll of my eyes as I put my hands in my pockets, shifting my weight to one leg. "Of course really."

He glares at me again. I think I'm starting to like that glare. "That was incredibly rude."

"I'm a rude person." I shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

I glared at Riku and Roxas, because today is national bully day and so they want to steal my lunch money… but the only problem with this is that it's going to be the first day I can eat whatever the hell I want since I did so well in the tournament last night.

I'm not giving it up.

In the background Hayner and Seifer were chatting completely ignoring my situation, which is completely screwed up, I mean… we're in middle school! Someone has to have the balls to stick up for me, right?

"Hey you guys shouldn't be doing this!" Sora whined stepping forward. Instantly he was pushed back by Zidane who just happened to idly walk by after stealing from the teacher. Aerith is going to kill someone later but that's okay since he's here to help me now. The brunette would never have been able to do anything, but Zidane can!

"Step back, kid. I'll take it from here; I doubt you have any experience saving rich brats, anyway." The blond shrugged making me glare at him. Of course he would insult me in a situation like this.

He shoved Roxas back making him fall into the lap of his best friend. It wasn't that bad of a thing until you noticed Hayner's blush while the bully jumped away and had his own blush as well. I guess someone's a little happy right now. Seifer glared and began arguing with his friend about something.

Riku was too busy laughing at Sora's dejected form to retaliate so Zidane took my hand and brought me into the lunch line. I grinned at him and began to spazz about what just happened; when it was time for him to pay up he bought his own and waited for me.

Going through my pockets I began to pale. Where's my lunch money..? "Damn it Zidane!" I shouted making the principal call me over.

Fuck my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Really, it shouldn't have been this easy. You'd think he'd be used to my constant thievery. I mean, he shouldn't feel special because I steal from everyone, but he should be used to it.

Though it was damn amusing to see him go through the lunch line and only at the end realize I stole his money. I don't need to bully him for it. I got out of there quick after seeing the look on his face though. My munny. I stole it fair and square. He's not getting it back. Mine.

Luckily, I didn't get ratted out while he was being reprimanded by the principal. I'm just that awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

I frowned deeply and stared at Merlin. Shivering I turned away making Zidane raise an eyebrow. I glared at him knowing he doesn't care about me at all. When I was younger I was like yeah friends why not? Now I'm more considering him as the portable bully.

Merlin looked over at me and smiled making me jump back and slam my head into the wall. Selphie walked up and smiled at me then looked over at Merlin. "Holy crap!" She cried and grabbed onto my arm tightly like I'm not in enough pain already.

"What's up with the old guy?" Zidane asked just as Sora bumped into the old man. The little boy screamed and ran away.

"It's not the business of anyone who's not my friend." I sung in a snitty tone. I kissed the top of Selphie's head and began to pull her away from the approaching old man. Turning around we both ran away leaving Zidane to talk to the pedophile.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't get it. What was so bad with this old guy? He was always nice too me, not too much so, but he wasn't worth any kind of fear.

"Why are they running away from you?" I ask, slipping a pendent from a pocket in his robe. Really, I was too good at this.

"Childhood memories," He shrugs and goes back behind his desk. Okay, so no one was going to tell me. That's just great. Really, it's perfect. I'm more curious now than before, but what I really wanna know is…

….what the hell did Tidus mean "It's not the business of anyone who's not my friend"? That's gonna bug me now.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat back at the table and closed my eyes, didn't even open them when a familiar hand took my own. "Oh man… I can't believe he'd show his face in a school again." Opening my eyes I looked at Riku then watched as Sora sat down at my other side.

"How many people did he molest?" Sora asked closing his eyes while hugging my arm. I shrugged while Riku looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"He liked Tidus and you best because you reminded him of Pooh. Only did Selphie once and did me a few times. I think Wakka was safe from him but Squall had his fun too." Riku murmured looking incredibly thoughtful in the worst way. I glared.

"Destiny Islands is hell." Sora grumbled.

"No it's pedo land." I answered and shivered. Zidane was the first to touch me but after that… things went _way_ too far for us all.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys!" I call after finding Sora, Riku, Selphie, and Tidus (save best for last). "What's up?" I ask flopping down in a chair opposite Tidus. If only the seats next to him weren't taken. Damn Riku and Sora.

They just looked at me….

…and looked at me some more.

"….what?" I ask.

"I hate you." Tidus says with an envious glare.

What the fuck did I do?


	11. Chapter 11

I bit my lip lightly and looked over at Zidane then blinked hard. "Was Squall the brunette? A lot older than Sora of course with that scar…" I murmured and then jumped back when Selphie nodded leaning toward me.

"He was the brunette and Auron did stuff to you too right? I guess I got out lucky…" She murmured but still looked a bit upset.

"Wow… you had some major issues growing up." Zidane laughed making us all turn and glare at him.

"Destiny Islands." I said and watched them all shiver. Standing up I looked over at everyone and gave them a small bitter smile. "A little too sad, huh? I'm ready to be happy now!" I grinned and then narrowed my eyes as Zidane jumped up and smirked.

"Go fuck yourself." I growled angrily getting pissed off again.


	12. Chapter 12

I had no clue what they were talking about. And it seemed they had no intentions of telling me so I got up deciding to hang out with my other friends. I was on the other side of the class room looking like an idiot before I realized I had no other friends. Everyone else that had, at one point, fit in that category, I stole from one too many times (and sometimes once was that one time too many).

Dammit. My survival habits have made me friendless.


End file.
